Typically, demodulation is performed in the analog domain by means of an analog detector circuit which detects the varying peak signal strength.
Such demodulation circuits are well-known and have served the radio wave transmission industry well since the early days of wireless radio.
As a practical matter, however, such analog demodulation circuits have problems achieving good signal recovery when the received signal is tarnished with noise or other interference.
An additional problem is that analog demodulators inherently require bulky reactance components which add size and manufacturing cost to the detection circuitry.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an arrangement which allows an analog amplitude modulated signal to be demodulated without resort to bulky circuitry.
A need also exists for such a circuit which allows for accurate demodulation in the face of low signal to noise ratios and other poorly received analog signals.